Consumes Me Like a Fire
by empty little dreams
Summary: The 100 Prompts Challenge set to Mills/Dawson oneshots.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N: Hello all! This is an author's note in which Autumn tells you that she's going to try and tackle the 100 prompts challenge with Mills/Dawson fics! We'll see how far this gets haha! Enjoy and please review, no flames! - Autumn**

**Summary: He doesn't know what it is, but the way Gabriela smiles at him as she walks away tells him this is the beginning of something special.**

_Beginnings_

* * *

"_And suddenly you know: It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." ― Meister Eckhart_

* * *

The day Peter Mills walks into Fire House 51 he knows that his life is going to be impacted forever by this place. How he talks his mom into letting him become a firefighter after his dad's death, he has no idea, but he's so glad she's allowing him to do so. Anyway, he meets Chief Boden first and they talk about his duties as a Candidate . The first thing Boden says is along the lines of "you must focus one hundred percent on your job Peter Mills. No distractions." Mills isn't exactly sure what he means by that. Peter knows he won't have any distractions at work. Maybe Elise and his mother occasionally bugging him about the restaurant but not much else could possibly interfere with his focus. He meets Lieutenants Severide and Casey next, they both seem very driven and caring. And he senses that there's way more then just a co-worker bond between the two by the way they keep gazing at one another. Severide steps forward to shake his hand. "Peter Mills", he says. "It'll be an honor for you to serve under my command. You're dad was one hell of a firefighter and man."

Mills grips his hand and returns the shake. "Thank you, sir." He pauses to shake Matt's hand now. "I look forward to serving for both of you". He says and continues to follow Boden around the House. Next, he meets Hermann, Mouch, Otis, and Vargas. They all seem like nice guys. They tease him about being the "youngin" and soon he feels right at home. Boden takes him to the lockers next, and lets him put masking tape on his own locker and write his name on it with a black Sharpie. It may seem lame, but damn if that doesn't make him smile. The equipment room is next, and Peter is fascinated by it all. Everything he's ever wanted is now at his fingertips. They visit the Lieutenant's office next. Mills is so swelled up with excitement, he can barely stand it. "Your dad would be proud, Mills." Boden says, turning towards him. "I bet he's looking down here with a smile just as bright as yours on his face". They walk of the office and Chief Boden leads them back to the Floor. **(A/N: I'm not particularly sure if that's what that room is called out front, but that's what Shay calls it so that's what it shall be.) **Mills sees the ambulance pull in. A skinny, attractive blonde woman jumps out of the driver seat and walks up to them. "Ooh fresh meat", she coos. Then Peter sees a gorgeous brunette walk up to stand by the blonde. "Peter", Chief says, knocking him out of his dreamy stare. "These are our paramedics", he says, gesturing to the women in blue. "Leslie Shay", he points to the blonde. She giggles noticing that his eyes are glued to the women beside her. "And Gabriela Dawson", he continues, pointing at the brunette. "Ladies", says Chief "This is Peter Mills, our new Candidate." Leslie leans forward and whispers "Cat got your tongue, Peter Mills?" She asks, giggling. He blushes. "Um, sorry", he says. "Nice to meet you both". Gabriela smiles, "You too." She says, before turning away, smiling back at him. He doesn't know what it is, but the way Gabriela smiles at him as she walks away tells him this is the beginning of something special.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I was pressed for time and wanted to finish it. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review! - Autumn**


	2. Chapter 2: Middles

**A/****N: Hi again! First of all, I'd like to give a little shout-out to TheVoice1993 for always reviewing on my Mills/Dawson fics; it means a lot to me! But anyway, this is the second chapter/prompt of "Consumes Me Like a Fire", and it's called Middles. I really loved the idea of this one so I hope y'all do too. Please review, it's really inspiring! No flames please.. - Autumn**

**Summary: Not that he likes bad dreams or anything, but the feeling of his baby girl snuggled in the middle of him and his wife is a sight he'll always love seeing.**

_Middles_

* * *

_But somebody had a bad dream_

_Mama and daddy_

_(Can) me and my teddy _

_Come in and sleep in between_

_- Phil Vassar, Paradise_

* * *

Peter Mills picks his four year old daughter, Kaia, up from the floor and puts her on the chair next to him that's in front of their kitchen counter. His wife, Gabriela, is gripping the little girl from behind so she can steady herself. Kaia turns to her dad and puts her hand on his shoulder. "What are we making tonight, Daddy?", she asks, smiling at him. They had a tradition where Kaia would help them cook every night. Peter and Gabriela both thought that it was extremely important to spend as much quality time with their daughter as possible. It was a must to implement a love of cooking at a young age, also; after all, cooking was the thing that brought Kaia's parents together.

"Well, Kai", he murmurs, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Tonight, we're making pizza." He leans over to give Gabi a kiss before continuing. "You can start by rolling out the dough while Mommy and I get the toppings ready", Peter says, handing his daughter the rolling pin from on top of the refrigerator ,and he ruffles her curly dark hair. He puts a clump of dough down in front of her. She proceeds in starting to roll it out. "Why can't I cut the vegetables, Momma", Kaia says, turning to Gabriela and crossing her arms over her chest in an upset gesture.

"Well, baby", Gabriela says, putting a yellow pepper in front of her and she starts to chop it up. "Daddy and I aren't strong enough to roll out the dough", Gabriela murmurs and winks at Peter, he chuckles quietly before he proceeds to chop the mushrooms. Gabriela continues, "we need someone big and strong like you to do it while we do the easy stuff, like cutting the vegetables." Kaia grins, and returns to her job of rolling the dough, seemingly satisfied with her mother's response. Peter leans to his wife and gives her cheek a peck. He loved that she was so clever and know exactly how to respond to their daughter's crazy antics. Once Kaia presents her rolled out dough to her parents, Peter puts the sauce in front of him. Using a spoon, he takes a bit of sauce out of the container and puts it on the dough, handing the spoon to Kaia.

"Now use this to spread it all over the dough", He takes her hand and shows her how to spread the sauce in a circular motion. Gabriela sighs from behind, she was so lucky to have him. When the saucing was finished, Gabriela took the opportunity to add the cheese onto the pizza. While she was sprinkling the cheese, which Peter thought looked very similar to a Chicago snowstorm as it was coming down from her fingers, he took the time to very discreetly ogle her body. Coming behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his head in the crook of her neck. "Looking good, Momma", he whispers. Gabriela giggles and turns around, swatting him with a towel.

Kaia takes the opportunity to start layering on the toppings, and when she finishes; she states to her parents, who are now setting the table, "The pizza's done!" Gabriela comes over and looks at what her daughter has created, she chuckles. "That looks awesome, Kai!", she says, looking at her daughter. This pizza had mushrooms for eyes, yellow peppers lined in a mouth shape, and a clump of onions for a nose.

"Thanks, mommy", Kaia says, jumping down from the chair; she goes to stand beside Peter as he puts the pizza in the oven to bake. When the pizza is done baking, Peter sets it on the table and cuts it. Putting it on plates, they eat and converse about various things. After dinner and a bit of reading with her daddy, Kaia is given her bath. And then it's bedtime, Peter tucks Kaia in and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, baby girl. Daddy will see you in the morning, okay?" He gives her one last peck on the forehead. "I love you", he whispers, before walking toward the door of his daughter's room.

She turns to look at him before he disappears from her view. "Daddy, I love you more." Gabriela's heart does a little flip, she was so lucky to have such an amazing family. She goes up to her daughter's bed and kneels down, giving Kaia a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead in the same place her husband had a few moments prior.

"I'll see you in the morning, baby. I love you", Gabriela says. "Sweet dreams", she whispers quietly. Gabi turns on the star night light that's on her daughter's dresser as she passes by before finally turning her light off and leaving her daughter to fall asleep. A half hour later, Gabriela is snuggled in bed, her husband is spooning her from behind. He leans over and nuzzles his face in her neck.

In the minutes before he drifts off to sleep, he whispers to her. "Thanks for giving me the perfect daughter, Gabi. I love you.", he says and falls into a deep slumber. It's a few hours after that, 2:45 A.M. to be exact, when Peter feels something tugging at his blankets and he hears small whimpers from in front of him. He sits up in bed immediately, heartbroken at what his eyes see. Kaia has tears running down her perfect little cheeks and her teddy bear, named Cuddles, clasped to her chest.

"Daddy", she sobs, as she climbs on his lap and buries her head in his shoulder. Her body is shaking and her breathing is loud. She has her tiny arms locked around his neck, Cuddles has somehow been tossed next to Gabriela's pillow.

"Shh, baby. You're okay, I'm here." Peter murmurs, rubbing her back. By this time, Gabriela has been woken up and is sitting Indian style, running her hands through her daughter's dark hair. "What happened?" Mills asks, coaxing his daughter to look at him.

"I had a dream that some bad guys tried to take me away from you and Mommy", she cries and snuggles into her father's warm embrace. Dawson has now turned on the bedside lamp and has her fingers intertwined with her daughter's.

Peter looks at his daughter. "Kaia, I will never let anything bad happen to you or Mommy, okay? I'll always be here to protect you." He kisses her forehead. "Now, lay down here and get some sleep. Mommy and I have work in the morning." Kaia crawls over him and lays down beside Gabriela, who has laid back down. Rolling on his side, Peter drapes his arm protectively over his daughter and wife. He places a kiss on each of their foreheads and a quiet "I love you", leaves his lips as he looks at them. Not that he likes bad dreams or anything, but the sight of his baby girl snuggled in the middle of him and his wife is a sight he'll always love seeing.

_Fin._


End file.
